Luck
by browneyes95
Summary: Kassie Clark never grew up wanting to be famous, but fate had other ideas. But her new fame will force her to confront secrets she's tried so desperately to keep. She's also forced to face him; Niall Horan.


_2 years earlier…_

Ireland was breath taking. I guess it was just luck that I got invited by a student ambassador group to take a 4 week trip to the United Kingdom.

Today was extra exciting because we were going to meet and stay with our home stay family for a week. My new friend Karen sat across from me on the coach as we drove to the town we'd be staying in. "Kassie this is just amazing! I hope my family likes me" I laughed at her worries; Karen was an awesome person, full of life and laughter. Of course her host family will love her. "Don't be silly Karen they'll love you"

Just then we pulled up to the little town. Our delegate leader stood up, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Mullingar! Alright so let's go meet your host families"

When we stepped off the bus we were greeted by a few dozen families chatting excitedly. I took a deep breathe, my nerves all of a sudden getting to me. I glanced up and my eyes met with a boy around my age. He had blonde hair with a hint of brown and super blue eyes. I smiled shyly and he smiled enthusiastically back.

Our delegate leader began reading off the list.

"...Kassie, you'll be staying with the Horan family"

I grabbed my polka dot suit case and walked us to the front, to my surprise the boy from earlier stood there with who I assumed were his parents.

I shyly walked up to them, "Hello I'm Kassie"

"Hello dear it's so good to finally meet you! I'm Maura and this is my husband Chris and my son Niall"

_1 week later..._

We stood by the coach while the suitcases were being packed. The Horans had been amazing and Niall and I had grown quite close. We stood off by a big tree while his parents were chatting with the other families.

"I got you something Kassie, so you'll remember me."

I blushed, "You didn't have to get me anything. Besides I'll never forget you Niall"

He proceeded to pull out a beautiful necklace from a small box, "It's a trinity knot"

He smiled and walked behind me to put it on, his fingertips brushing my neck. I turned around to look at him once it was clasped.

"It's beautiful Niall, thank you"

He leaned in slowly, and I stood on my tip toes until our lips met. His hands found my waist and after a few seconds we pulled away. The moment was perfect.

He held the pendant between his fingers, "I'll always remember you"

I met his eyes and put my small hand over his large one, "Me too"

_Present Day…_

It was incredible how much could change in such a short amount of time. I had just graduated high school and had been offered to get a record deal. A few months ago my school had there annual "Collage Concert" and I was playing piano while my friend Audrey was suppose to sing. But she got sick a few minutes before we were to perform, so reluctantly I sang her part. And it must have been fate because a talent scout just happened to be there and heard me.

A talent scout in a small Montana farm town, go figure.

So now here I am, getting ready to fly out to L.A. and prove to them I have what it takes to be a singer. Luckily my friend Sam is coming along too, we've been joined at the hip since diapers.

We stood in the airport waiting for our flight with my two brothers and Phinny. Phinny was that sweet old man that everyone thought of as a grandfather figure. He was in his early eighties and had been our neighbor since my parents had first bought the house. My parents grew close to him and had signed him as our guardian if anything were to happen to them.

And something did happen to them.

So he's basically our grandpa and I loved that man with everything I had along with my brothers.

Logan is 22, the oldest and took on the dad roll when our father died when I was 8. He was tall and was definitely built like a man. He had just recently graduated from Policemen Academy. Jameson was 14, the baby. He was outgoing and sweet, and he and I had a special bond.

When the over head speakers announced our flight was boarding Logan placed his large hand on my shoulder, "Alright kiddo your flight is boarding. Be safe and call when you get to your hotel"

I turned and smiled up at him, "Don't worry we'll be fine"

Jamie grinned and grabbed my carry on bag for me, "I can't believe you're going to L.A., I've heard its huge there Kass!"

I you couldn't tell we were farm folk. Our town had about 800 people so we weren't exactly accustomed to 'big cities".

"I know Jamie! I'll send you pictures as soon as we land"

After Sam and I group hugged with them I turned to Phinny.

"See yeah Phin. I'll call you when I land"

He smiled and gently took my hand in his, "Have fun Kassie bug. You're going to do great things in your life, this is only the beginning."

I blinked back tears but smiled lightly, "Don't go all yoda on me"

After some slightly tearing goodbyes we boarded our plane.

As a treat the guys bought us tickets in first class.

Once we were settled in Sam turned to me with a serious look, "Kass, what if when you're all famous you see Niall"

It was a realistic thought. If I were to enter the music industry it was entirely possible to cross paths with him.

After our kiss two years ago we stayed in close contact. He became like a second best friend. But that fall he auditioned for the X Factor. I of course encouraged him and was extremely happy for him, but things changed. He stopped calling, we hardly ever texted and soon we stopped contact all together. I understood he was busy becoming famous but it hurt. I thought I was falling in love with him but I never got to find out. I tried to avoid watching him on the news because it saddened me.

My family and Sam were the only people that new the Horans had been my host family. I really didn't feel the need to broadcast I knew him before the fame.

I closed my eyes and sighed "I'll just have to act professional"

After a few hours our flight landed and we collected our bags.

After settling into our hotel I called my brothers to reassure them everything was fine and I sent Jamie a picture of the city. Sam and I then grabbed some lunch then informed our taxi driver of the address were the record companies told me to meet them.

I'm not going to lie the building was intimidating. It had that sleek modern look to it and at least 100 floors.

We walked in and the polite receptionist led us to a recording room.

As we walked in I realized just how legit this whole situation was. Simon Cowell stood talking with some other men in suites. I suddenly felt small when the men turned upon us knocking gently on the open door.

Simon smiled and walked over to us "Kassie, its great to finally meet you, and you must be her friend Sam that came along"

Sam and I both politely said our hellos to the men.

Just as Simon opened his mouth to speak again 5 boys came bouncing through the door.

I froze. _No way. No freaking way._

I took in a sharp breath, "Hey Niall"

His eyes became wide and he stepped a little closer, "Hey Kassie"

Everyone in the room shared the same confused face except Sam.

"You two know each other", Simon questioned.

I looked away from Niall's gaze, "It's a long story".


End file.
